


I Will END You

by ChaoticMischeif



Series: Hotted Dogs [4]
Category: Avengers, Spiderman - Fandom, Thor - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-29
Updated: 2012-09-29
Packaged: 2017-11-15 07:20:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/524653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticMischeif/pseuds/ChaoticMischeif
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I apologize for it being so..slow? I don't want to just jump right into what I've been trying to carefully lead up to, but I'm sure it'll be worth the wait. Also, I would like to add (once again) that I'm using some of my own head canon for the story. This is VERY loosely based on happenings in the (Spiderman) comics.</p></blockquote>





	I Will END You

The team had decided to take a week to prepare and let their tracker recoup. During this time, there was plenty of arguing and threats of defenestration, but no actual damage. Clint had woken in a cold sweat the first couple of nights and Tony had been in a bad mood ever since Bruce grabbed his shoulders and jerked him a bit the moment he walked near one of the windows, yelling “I saved your life!” as he did so. The engineer, of course, did not take it very well and had gotten back at his fellow scientist more than once. All the while, Steve felt like a babysitter trying to pat out the metaphorical fires. 

Loki, however, found it rather entertaining to see how he’d affected them in such a way. For all of Tony’s big talk, he certainly seemed very jumpy. It was as if he were watching a group of children interact with each other. All the while, he’d caught glimpses of the young man he’d seen pass them in the hall. He’d learned that his name was Peter and was gifted with abilities that normal humans did not possess. 

Perhaps, it was due to his lack of entertainment (at least aside from the bundle of idiots that called themselves the Avengers) or maybe it was the fact Peter had been rather polite to him, but Loki had noted his existence with less disdain than he did the rest. It wasn't that the boy was friendly by any means; in fact he seemed not to know how to react to having an enemy within the compound that was Stark Tower. Not that it mattered. Loki wasn't there to befriend anyone; he was there because he was ordered to be there. Though, it was a nice change from the snappy tones and snide comments. Even Thor had joined in a jest or two. This wasn't as surprising as it was annoying.

By the end of the week, Loki was able to move around without fatigue and he could feel his strength returning slowly, but surely. Thor had informed Steve, who decided it was time to start the search. It seemed that none of them could pin point the use of magic or beings created by such means. Thor had some experience, but he was no expert on the subject. As Loki had put it to Pepper (who had been the only one brave enough to speak directly to him instead of through his brother) the blonde only really knew how to smash things. Which could be considered ironic, but Bruce was a good deal smarter than Thor, so his smashing abilities were justified. Even if Loki had been the victim of one of those terrible beatings, he could not deny that it was an impressive feat of strength (and greenness).

It didn't take long for Loki to detect Jormungandr. He was surprised to find out that this “experiment” had learned to take on the form of a rather fearsome serpent. Other than that, he didn't have much information on what their target was capable of. Thor assumed they’d be able to restrain him easily, so long as Banner was willing to sit on him. Bruce didn't think that was very funny, but Tony had a good laugh. At least until Loki pushed him toward the window. After gathering the information they needed, they strategically paired themselves and moved out.

Due to Loki’s temporary handicap of not being able to travel too fast or too long, Steve approved the idea of letting him go with Peter, but not without dire warning. “So help me, if I find that you've hurt him and turned on us, I will END you.”

The intensity of Steve’s stare was only matched by Loki’s amused one. What would he have to gain? The boy would probably be able to take him in his current condition. He was stronger than he had been a few days earlier, but he was nowhere near 100%. By Asgardian standards, he was still very, very weak. By Midgardian standards, he was very average. “Yes, yes… And if I were to betray you, my skull would be cracked or something along those lines.. I've heard this all week. Don’t push your luck, Captain. I might not feel like helping you later on.”

The statement happened to be a complete bluff. Loki knew what this meant and so did Thor. Everyone on Asgard knew of the prophecies. Though, Loki had not had reason to believe that it was anything but hokum until now and he wasn't keen on the idea of being destroyed yet. 

Loki’s response was only satisfactory to Steve. He’d feel much better knowing Bruce was paired with him, but that would probably end up causing more damage than good and Tony flat out refused. Despite the wound it gave his pride to admit it, he felt he had too much anger toward Loki to be able to work with him efficiently and Thor would need to be in the throw of battle with him if this proved to be too difficult. Once the decisions (and threats) were made, the group headed off into their separate directions.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for it being so..slow? I don't want to just jump right into what I've been trying to carefully lead up to, but I'm sure it'll be worth the wait. Also, I would like to add (once again) that I'm using some of my own head canon for the story. This is VERY loosely based on happenings in the (Spiderman) comics.


End file.
